As the concerns for petroleum reserves, national petroleum dependency and petroleum combustion air pollution mount, the quest for increasing the efficiency of internal combustion engines intensifies.
It is well-known that the conventional burning of liquid fuels within internal combustion engines is far from efficient. A large percentage of liquid fuel introduced into a conventional internal combustion engine passes through the engine unburned or only partially burned.
Accordingly, there is an urgent need for methods of operating an internal combustion engine which markedly increase the fuel efficiency of such internal combustion engines.